


Dziewczyna okryta popiołem

by enntsu



Series: Dawno, dawno temu [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, absurd goni absurd, bogowie, bxb - Freeform, gxg, legendy, sexual abuse/assault
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝oczywiście, że nie pamiętają. byli za młodzi, gdy ona  wyłoniła się z popiołów i spełniła dwa z trzech ludzkich życzeń.❞gdzie w świecie ogarniętym wojnami członek klanu Dene, księżniczka, pies, dzieciak z kupieckiej rodziny i trucicielka walczą o prawo do ostatniego życzenia.





	Dziewczyna okryta popiołem

Na zachodzie nazywano ich po prostu Trimami od boga wszystkich szukających, obdarzonych mocami jednego z dziesięciu żywiołów — Trimera. Tam opowiadano o dniu, w którym ogromne bóstwo o jednej psiej i drugiej kociej głowie spełzło na ziemię, uderzając w skalne bloki ogonem pokrytym łuskami i trzymając w dłoniach trzy błękitne ostrza, które później stały się symbolem Druschki. Na ramieniu miało trzymać wielkiego kruka z rekinimi zębami — patrona podróżnych, Tissa. Powiadano, że obie mityczne istoty wydobyły z siebie ryk nieprzypominający niczego, co ludzie słyszeli do tej pory; że jego dźwięk przebudził w wybranych którąś z mocy; że był to dar na uczczenie wejścia w Srebrną Erę. Pierwszy i ostatni prezent.

Tymczasem na północy, gdzie rozciągały się głównie skute lodem tereny Druschki, ludzie nie wysilali się tak bardzo — choć głęboko wierzyli w Trimera i wieszali flagi z jego ostrzami, jego dzieci nazywano po prostu _psami, _a zamiast stawiać im ołtarze, wysyłali je do pałacu, do jednego z Wielkich Mistrzów i szkolili na wiernych sługów klanu Dene i domu Veste.

Ellis, przemierzając kolejne ozłacane korytarze, na każdym kroku widział dowody na zepchnięcie Trimów na nic nieznaczący margines — wszelakie obrazy przedstawiające członków klanu Dene, ukazywały za nimi nędzne, skulone istoty, a gdyby podejść bliżej, na srebrnych ramach zawsze widniał ten sam napis: _Wspaniały (imię) Dene. _Jakby drugiej osoby nie było. Samą Pierwszą Królową — Rozelę z domu Veste, przedstawiono na płótnie z łańcuchem w ręce i młodą, nijaką dziewczyną w tle. A to tylko dlatego, że choć Trimowie władali żywiołami, Dene i Veste mieli dar od bogini Sybii — zdolność mogącą anulować wszystkie inne. Co najzabawniejsze: Sybii — która pozwoliła im władać wszystkimi innymi — była zapominana. Kiedyś sale tronową zdobiły witraże przedstawiające wir — symbol Sybii, symbol królestwa otchłani; jesienią organizowano bale na jej cześć, a kobiety ubierały długie, czarne suknie podobne do tej, którą bogini nosiła, gdy na swym lwie zeskoczyła na ziemię, by dać ludziom swój prezent. Teraz jesienne zabawny uświadczyć można było jedynie w małych wioskach, do których wieści nie docierały tak szybko, a ludzie nie chcieli rezygnować z tradycji. Szare witraże zastąpiono różowymi, zielonymi i żółtymi, tworzącymi trzy złączone ze sobą księżyce bogini Ev, królowej królowych i królów, o której osobowości czy wyglądzie przetrwały jedynie trzy wzmianki w Księgach Wieków.

Ellis pokręcił głową, próbując pozbyć się natrętnych myśli i po dokładnym poprawieniu całego stroju, wszedł do pomieszczenia przypominającego ogromne, ułożone w pionie jajo, wyścielone w środku poduszkami i mnóstwem zwisających z bel umieszczonych nad sufitem, firan o białym kolorze. Jine Dene był już tam, jak zwykle w towarzystwie białego lisa ze złotą obrożą, Marin i Tene. Lisica krążyła, co jakiś czas trącając łapą unoszący się materiał, Marin siedziała na poduszce i podkradała maliny z wielkiej, przyozdobionej rubinami, misy. Wachlarz — broń władców powietrza — spoczywał na jej kolanie. Ellis ze zdziwieniem zanotował, że to ten sam, który został przedziurawiony ostatniej nocy, podczas patrolu. Wiedział, że Marin jest zapominalska i roztrzepana, ale żeby aż zapomniała o wzięciu innego? Gdyby należała do domu Veste, mogłaby stracić za to palec i trafić do Sali Ksiąg. W końcu, bez sprawnego narzędzia, mogła wyrządzić jedynie więcej szkody, niż pożytku. Ale Jine Dene przymykał na to oczy tak, jak przymykał je na wszystko, co nie miało związku z wyspą Enoleą i podchodzącą stamtąd, legendarną _dziewczyną okrytą popiołem_. Ellis nie miał pojęcia, kto nadał jej tak głupią nazwę. Tymczasem Tene stał wyprostowany obok Jine’a i uśmiechał się w wyjątkowo łagodny sposób, trzymając w dłoniach dwa noże o zielonych rączkach przyozdobionych motylimi wzorami. Broń władców ziemi. Był o wiele większy od Ellisa, Marin czy nawet samego Jine’a, ale jednocześnie wcale nie wyglądał na groźnego — raczej przypominał jedną z tych śmiesznych, wielkich i ospałych istot, które widywało się w ilustrowanych książkach na dzieci. Tym samym też całkowicie odróżniał się od swojej siostry, Marin — ona była niska, drobna i na to wszystko pokryta licznymi piegami. Podobno wdała się w ojca, podczas gdy Tene zdecydowanie przypominał matkę. Ellis nie miał, jak tego ocenić, ale wierzył im na słowo tak, jak oni wierzyli w jego historię.

Ukłonił się, a serce zabiło mu odrobinę za szybko. Kiedy szedł mógł skupić się na bóstwach; na opowieściach upamiętnionych na pałacowych ścianach; na tym, jak wiele różnic było między Druschką, a leżącą na zachodzie Scandą. Teraz nie miał żadnych wymówek; myśli, w które mógłbym uciec. Musiał się całkowicie skupić na Jine.

— Moi szpiedzy odkryli coś niezwykle ciekawego na Scandzie.

Ellis nigdy tam nie był, chociaż znał ich język i całą historię; nigdy nawet nie myślał o podróżowaniu w tamte rejony, a ostatnie dwa lata spędził naprawiając własną reputację i będąc wręcz wzorowym Trimem, a jednak musiał ukryć za plecami drżące dłonie i przystąpić z nogi na nogę, niczym dziecko przyłapane na rozrabianiu… albo niczym złodziei czy inny przestępca złapany na miejscu zbrodni. Potrzebował minuty, by opanować oddech i kolejnej, by w pełni zrozumieć, że nie chodzi o niego… a przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. A Jine nie poganiał go — jedynie obserwował cierpliwie i zajadał się pokrojonymi jabłkami zamoczonymi w czarnym syropie z lac.

— Czy mogę wiedzieć, co takiego, panie? — Odzywając się Ellis ledwie poznawał własny głos.

— Obecność Adema.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Ellis wyobrażał sobie, jak własny ogień pochłania jego wnętrzności i wydostaje się na zewnątrz, by zniszczyć całe to pomieszczenie. Oczywiście. Oczywiście, że chodziło o Adema — trzecie, nieco mniejsze zainteresowanie Jine’a. Chociaż… Ellis nie miał pojęcia, czy nazywanie go _mniejszym_, to dobry pomysł. Ono było raczej, niczym ten nieszczęsny ogień: czasami istniało jedynie, jako malutki płomyczek, a czasami przeistaczało się w pożogę mogącą burzyć kolejne królestwa… Nawet te umieszczone za Morzem Piachu, którego wody miały zawsze złocistą barwę, a zamoczone w nim dłonie pokrywał piasek.

— Tym razem mają całkowitą pewność — kontynuował Jine — Adem przebywa tam i najpewniej planuje dostać się do królowej Zvette. I któż wie, co się stanie, gdy już tam dotrze..

— Wojna — rzuciła Marin. — Albo go zetną za nielegalne przekraczanie granic. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Albo zetną, a wojnę i tak rozpętają. Albo…

— Tak, dziękuję Marin. Wystarczy. Myślę, że Ellisss zrozumiał. — Jak zwykle irytująco przeciągał_ s_ umieszczone w imieniu.

— Zrozumiałem, panie — potwierdził Ellis, walcząc z chęcią uderzenia tego starca. — Tylko, cóż to ma wspólnego ze mną, panie?

Tak naprawdę domyślał się — całym sobą czuł, że rozumie powód — ale sam nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Potrzebował kogoś, kto zrobi to za niego, a i tu nie był pewien czy za pierwszym razem prawda niego, niczym kamienie na świętego Tzera.

— Tylko ty, Elisss, będziesz w stanie zbliżyć się do Adema. — Pierwsza szpila. — Znasz jego sposób myślenia, działania. — Druga szpila. — I tylko ty będziesz wiedział, jak go sprowadzić do domu. — Trzecia szpila. Potok kolejnych słów, a na końcu: — Moi ludzie już zajęli się pakowaniem twoich rzeczy, powóz będzie gotowy do drogi za półgodziny.

Było w tym coś niesprawiedliwego, że on, Ellis, będący jedyną osobą, która mogłaby zrobić cokolwiek w sprawie Adema; wpłynąć na niego i zmusić do powrotu, nie mógł decydować czym jest to _cokolwiek_. Nie miał prawa powiedzieć: _zapomnijmy o nim. _Albo: _on nie zasłużył na twoja uwagę, panie. _Albo: _nie potrzebujesz go, ja jestem silniejszy. Lepszy._ Dlatego jedynie skłonił się przed Jinem i powiedział:

— Rozumiem, panie. Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Ev mi świadkiem.


End file.
